


Making the Future

by Inamorada



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Seiya is all woman all time, Some angst, just misunderstandings though, the au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamorada/pseuds/Inamorada
Summary: Seiya tells Taiki and Yaten about Usagi's pregnancy, and misunderstandings ensue.





	Making the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Sailor Moon AU, where (of course) Usagi and Seiya are endgame. I have so many ideas of what could have happened (and sometimes, what I feel should have happened) so hopefully they'll end up here too.

Seiya had told Usagi she understood, when the latter came to her late one night, crawling into bed and whispering in hushed excited tones. In the moonlight, Seiya could only barely see the huge grin lighting her love’s face, but her words held giddiness enough to make up for it. Seiya had only leaned back in the pillows, holding Usagi’s hand through it all, nodding when appropriate. Usagi could have told her anything and she would have supported it, so shocked and relieved to have her love returned after all that time.

Only in the light of the following day had Seiya cradled her head in her hands, moaning to Yaten and Taiki. 

“Usagi’s pregnant.” 

Yaten spoke first, leaning in until she nearly fell off the couch. “She cheated-”

“No!” Seiya sighed, leaning back in her chair, fingers brushing through her cropped hair. “She has been this whole time. She wanted to make sure...before she told me.”

Taiki let out a small, undignified snort she would later deny. “How did she manage to keep that a secret?”

Seiya hung her head over the back of her chair. “Oh, Hino knows. So not a complete secret.”

“Not my point.” Taiki was ready to keep talking but Yaten interrupted.

“It’s not that Chiba’s, is it?” When Seiya nodded, Yaten clicked her tongue and shook her head. “You don’t think-”

“No.” Seiya bounced forward in her chair. “She’s not... “ A long sigh worked its way out. “Usa says she met her daughter from the future and couldn’t live knowing she wouldn’t meet her someday.”

The apartment Seiya and Usagi shared had never felt so full, the thick heavy silence crushing Seiya. Taiki and Yaten shared a long look before Taiki slowly spoke. Neither trusted Yaten with the tact required here.

“She met her daughter from the future?” Taiki’s forehead creased. “How is that even possible?”

Seiya shrugged. “How are any of us sailor senshi? She’s a moon princess, Taiki, I didn’t question it. Things happen.”

“She can’t guarantee this child will be that one.” Yaten added. 

“She thinks it will be.” Seiya groaned. “I guess we’re having kids.”

That silence again. Before any of the starlights could break it, the door opened and slammed shut again. A questioning noise, followed by a small delighted squeal, was their only warning before the bouncing blond was in the room, eyes bright and lips spread in a wide smile. “Yaten! Taiki! Seiya didn’t say you were coming over today!”

“They surprised me.” It wasn’t a complete lie on Seiya’s part. 

Usagi’s smile morphed into stern concentration. “I don’t think we have enough for dinner for everyone…” 

“Oh, we were just leaving.” Yaten stood, giving Seiya one last glance before passing Usagi. “Don’t worry about us.”

Seiya did not listen to them all say goodbye, just stared up at the ceiling. Was she even ready to have kids? And she didn’t even have the full nine months to prepare herself! She could have stayed there in contemplation all day had Usagi not plopped herself down on her lap.

“Seiya,” her voice held an unfamiliar uncertain warble.

Seiya wrapped her arms around Usagi’s waist, meeting worried eyes. “Hey, it’s okay.” 

“I think I should have told you earlier.” Usagi said quietly.

A gentle smile crept onto Seiya’s face. “Usa, you know I’ll support anything you want to do. Anything you need to do.”

The light usually present in her golden face returned. “Thank you Seiya. I think you’ll be a great parent.”

The quiet, creeping concern that Chiba would be the other parent, the concern that Seiya refused to acknowledge, eased immediately. Her smile broadened and she clutched onto Usagi. “We both will.” Seiya whispered into Usagi’s breast.


End file.
